


The Notebook

by sorrows



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Spanking, Teacher Frank, Teacher/Student, teacher!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrows/pseuds/sorrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one shot I wrote for Tricia. Sorry it's short, writers block is a bitch. </p>
<p>*Disclaimer* this fic has nothing to do with the movie "The Notebook"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notebook

"Tricia, please stay after class" Mr. Iero said as all the other students were walking out of the classroom. The girl sat back down in her seat, confused. Mr. Iero walked over to the door and closed it behind the last student. He walked back to his desk and retrieved a notebook from the top drawer, then walked to Tricia. The girl's cheeks instantly went red.  
Mr. Iero turned to a random page, "He pushed his thick length into me as a I screamed out in pleasure 'Fuck, Mr. Iero' I yelled and buried my face in his neck"  
The teacher slammed the book closed and sat it on the desk, "I believe this is yours"  
He suddenly grabbed the girl's hair and pulled her out of her seat. He pulled her skirt up and shoved his hand in her pink lacey panties. The girl gasped and grabbed onto the teacher's shoulders. Mr. Iero continued to rub her until she was pratically in tears from the pleasure. The teacher then pulled his hand out and kissed the girl hard, shoving his tongue in her mouth, then pulled over a chair and pulled the girl over his knee.  
"You've been a naughty girl, I'm going to have to punish you" The girl practially screamed as the man's hand came down onto her ass.  
"Did I say you could make noises?" he hissed as he brought his hand down harder. Tricia shut her mouth and tried her best not to scream as he hit her ten more times. Suddenly he yanked her up and sat her in his lap and shoved his hand into her panties, teasing her entrance. Tricia practically screamed in pleasure as he shoved two fingers in her. He kissed up and down her neck while shoving his fingers in and out of the girl making her shake with pleasure. After a few minutes, the man pulled his fingers out and pulled her over to his desk, slamming her up against it and unzipping his pants. Tricia gripped the sides of it as he slid into her opening. The girl groaned as he started thrusting in and out. The man buried his face in Tricia's neck and wrapped his arm around her body, groping her boobs.  
"Fuck, Tricia" Mr. Iero moaned out, "Such a good fuck, so tight and perfect"  
"Ah!" Tricia yelled on one particularly hard thrust.  
"There?" Frank asked, thrusting harder. Tricia nodded and gripped the desk harder, her knuckles going white. Neither of them lasted long. After a few minutes, Mr. Iero's hand went down to Tricia's clit and rubbed her as he thrusted even harder. Tricia completely lost it as her orgasm pushed her over the edge. Mr. Iero groaned as Trica's walls constricted against his cock and sent him over the edge as well. The man rode out his orgasm and then pulled out. He pulled Tricia up and sat down, pulling the girl in his lap.  
"What now?" Tricia asked, "Are we like a thing?"  
"We're whatever you want us to be" The man said, running his fingers through her hair.


End file.
